


i'm a spark and you're a boom

by laelipoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is not good with surprises, Catarina is the queen of MY life, Jace is the trashiest son and I love him so much, M/M, Magnus being a BAMF and hella busy, Prompt Fic, boys being soft, parabrotai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelipoo/pseuds/laelipoo
Summary: Alec is not the best at forethought and planning on a good day, but trying to figure out how you celebrate a centuries old warlock's birthday, especially when he pretends he doesn't have one?Yeah, he's screwed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabane/gifts).



> So today is my precious pocket pal's birthday, and I let her pick a place, two colors and three objects, and I'd write her a birthday fic. 
> 
> She gave me Scotland, green and silver, and a teapot, chopsticks... and a hover board. 
> 
> You're so lucky I love you. 
> 
> Happy birthday, snickerdoodle. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Title is from COOL by troye sivan.

Planning a surprise for anyone is hard work, but especially for someone as busy as the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec hasn't even seen Magnus for more than twenty minutes at a time, which one would think is great when you're trying to sneak around, but it's really not.

For one, he has the tendency to just… pop in whenever, which, given that it's his loft, Alec can't exactly object. It just made everything that much more difficult. After two weeks of pretending and hiding, he's at his wits’ end. It's so incredibly frustrating to stop texting mid-sentence and pretend to be asleep, or reading, or anything when Magnus suddenly comes home.

Which brings Alec to complaint number two: the mess. Magnus is hardly a slob, but he does have the habit of using magic to tidy up, and that's not a big deal. Really. No, the issue is that he just poofs everything into other rooms or back where they belong, without regard to Alec’s use of it.

Finding Magnus’ journals every day is becoming a chore that Alec is getting so, so sick of doing. It's literally the third thing he does in the morning, right after brushing his teeth and getting coffee (when Magnus remembers to get more. Half of the time, Alec has to go out for it and that just delays everything further.)

By the time he finds them, he has a hour, maybe two to actually get any work done before heading to the Institute, and it's getting to the point where Alec wants to tear his hair out or just give up. Maybe he can settle for a nice cologne, or maybe a book. Magnus loves books, given the extensive library he has tucked away in the loft. He could probably find some esoteric tome in the Archives. Had to be easier than all of this.

“Alec, are you even trying?” Jace snaps, dragging Alec’s attention away from his private pity party and to his face, mismatched eyes narrowed in a glare. “You're barely trying. What's going on?”

He shrugs, lets the staff in his hands sway slightly, but Jace does not look convinced in any way.

Stupid bond.

“Nothing, it's just…” Alec sighs, not sure how to get the words out. “Just Magnus, s’all.”

Jace frowns, takes a step closer and peers at Alec like he's looking for damage or newly healed wounds.

“Jace!”

“What? he asks, brotherly concern lacing his voice, and it helps cool Alec’s temper. “I was just checking.”

“He would never, you asshole.”

“Hey, it's my sacred brotherly duty to make sure and kick his ass if needed,” Jace reasons, holding himself up with his own staff, so nonchalant as if they're discussing the weather and not, you know, domestic violence.

“You can't even kick mine; you have no chance with him,” Alec drawls, rolling his eyes in the hopes that Jace will let things go.

No chance of that, it seems.

“First, I was going easy on you. Hate to ruin that pretty face.”

Alec snorts, scoffs at the middle finger Jace sends his way, before nodding for his brother to continue.

“And second, I'm kinda serious about you know. Is everything okay? You don't feel alright.”

Alec knows Jace has a reputation for being an asshole, has spent years cultivating it, but this here, this is why they're so close, why they're parabati. Jace does care, feels so deep, that he can't bear for others to see it. Well, aside from Alec, and Izzy, and now Clary.

And he can't stand to see his brother worry, which means that yes, Alec is going to have to talk about this.

“... I don't know what to get him for his birthday.”

“Magnus has a birthday?” Jace asks, eyes squinting in confusion, and Alec just stares at him in an are you fucking serious right now kind of way.

It's Jace's turn to roll his eyes, before lunging at Alec to start the fight again.

Asshole.

Alec barely gets his staff in place to block the blow, his arms straining for a moment before Jace relents, ducks into a spinning kick that he neatly jumps to avoid.

“I just meant, you know. I figured he didn't celebrate. That many candles would probably burn the loft down.”

“Ha. Ha. You're hilarious,” Alec mutters, swinging his staff towards Jace’s face and not all that concerned about hitting him.

He deserves it.

“Just, get him something he doesn't already have,” Jace reasons, bending backwards to dodge the blow before spinning to the side and kicking out with one leg. Alec blocks it, the force making his arms shake a bit, spinning his staff to hook Jace behind the knee and send him tumbling.

“Because that thought never occurred to me. He's had centuries to get things, and your brilliant idea is to find something he doesn't have?” Alec snarks, glaring down at Jace who has far too much dignity for a man sitting on his ass.

“Get him a hoverboard.”

“A what?”

“You know. Flying skateboard.”

“No… no, I really don't,” Alec mutters.

“He can be your Marty McFly!”

“I'm going to find Izzy,” he retorts, dropping his staff and turning his back to leave. There’s a soft noise before the sound of a body moving through space and then Alec is on his stomach, Jace proudly perched on his back and he doesn't have to see the blonde to know the exact shit-eating grin he's sporting.

“Come on Alec, don't be like that! Tell Uncle Jace all about your man woes.”

“... I hate you.”

“No,” Jace corrects, “you love me. I'm like. Your second favorite person ever. You'd die without me.”

Sometimes, Alec wants to go back in time and convince his eighteen year-old self to back out of the ceremony and run away screaming from the havoc Jace Wayland would cause in his life. He really, really does.

“If I tell you, will you get off of me?” he asks instead.

“Nah. You're comfy, and we just never cuddle anymore.”

Alec sighs, long and resigned, and with a pointed glare over his shoulder, tells his brother about his struggles to find out what Magnus actually wants.

It's quiet for a moment before Jace bursts into laughter, not even stopping when Alec rolls over and knocks Jace off of his back.

“Why did I even bother?” he mutters before scrambling to his feet.

“Alec, come on. You're over thinking this. Just. Pick some place and go out. Get dinner. Maybe even spend the weekend. I'm pretty sure he'd appreciate time with you more than some fancy gift.”

That… is not a bad idea. Actually, it's almost brilliant, but admitting that to Jace will make him even more insufferable than usual, and no one wants that.

“Hey, aren't you off this weekend?” Alec asks after a moment, extending a hand to help Jace climb to his feet.

“... no. No way man, I have plans!”

“This was your idea.”

“That doesn't mean you have to dick me over!”

“Jace, you can see Clary literally whenever you want. I haven't seen Magnus for more than two hours in… honestly, I don't even know,” Alec says with a sigh, pausing for a moment before smirking. “Also, he not only let you stay in his guest room, but didn't kick you out after inviting people over.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mister Lightwood. Hard, and full of emotional blackmail, but fine. You can have my free weekend,” Jace concedes. “If…”

“I know where you sleep,” Alec warns.

“You're such a buzzkill.”

“I'm sure.”

“... Dude, I'm starving. Wanna hit up Taki’s and we can brainstorm ideas for your romantic getaway?” Jace asks, fluttering his eyelashes and making obnoxious kissing sounds.

Alec makes sure to aim for the shoulder when he punches Jace, who quickly dodges the blow before slinging an arm around Alec’s shoulders in return.

“Yeah, but try not to undress the waitress with your eyes again. It's rude, and I really don't want to see any of them naked again.”

“You're missing out, brother.”

“... No, I'm really not.”

* * *

 

Brainstorming with Jace over lunch doesn't give Alec anything more than a headache. It's not until he's halfway back to the loft (which seems like home more and more often these days) that it dawns on him to reach out to Catarina. He’s had her number for ages, but no reason to use it. It takes him a moment to find it in his phone (Magnus saved it under queen of my world aka Cat, which didn't really apply to Alec, and he can never let Izzy see it. She would not be pleased), and he dials, hoping that she actually answers. Doctors do tend to be pretty busy, especially when you work in the ER in New York City.

“Hello?” a voice answers with a hint of an accept that Alec cannot place, sounding slightly puzzled. “Who's this?”

“Oh, um. It's Alec. Alec Lightwood. I'm-”

“Oh, I know who you are,” she promises, and Alec cannot tell if that's good news or bad. “Is everything alright?”

Alec blinks, wondering why Catarina would jump to the worst conclusion, but if one of Magnus’ friends called him out of the blue, he would probably be concerned too. He darts down into an alley, away from the noise and bustle of the city streets. It's a bit warmer, with two walls to block the vicious city wind, and certainly easier to hold a conversation.

“No, no, everything’s great. Actually, I was hoping to ask for a favor,” Alec admits, shoving the fingers of his free hand in his coat pocket to spare them from the cold.

Catarina is silent for a moment before answering, voice a bit tense as she says, “look, if Magnus said no to some Clave business, I'm not going to go behind his back and-”

“No! Angel no, it's nothing like that,” Alec yelps, and it's instinct to lash out, get defensive, but his people have a history of being total shitheads, and her caution is well justified.

“Oh.” Catarina sounds calmer, voice back to its usual pleasant, soothing tone. “What's going on then, Alec?”

Alec takes a deep breath, hoping that he can find the words for what he wants to say. Asking for help has never been a strong suit of his, especially with people he doesn't know very well. Still, Magnus is worth it.

Magnus is worth everything.

“I know Magnus throws a Saturnalia party every year in lieu of his birthday, and since that's next weekend, I kinda wanted to do something for him this weekend. As… as the two of us, but I'm trying to surprise him and I think I have an idea, I just need help… executing it.”

Catarina is silent again, long enough that Alec worries that the call has dropped, but then she lets out a soft sigh, and Alec can feel the tension slowly leave his shoulders.

“He has that meeting in Dubai today, right?”

“Yeah, until late.”

“Excellent. Why don't I meet you at the loft and we can discuss this in person,” she offers. It's amazing, certainly more than Alec could have dreamed of getting, and he knows there's a soft smile on his face as he agrees. Catarina promises to meet him there in half an hour, and so Alec pushes off the wall and continues heading back to the loft, head feeling lighter already.

* * *

 

After a pot of tea and two hours of planning, Alec feels much better about the whole situation. Cat (who also seems to prefer a nickname over her full, and Alec is all about respecting that) is amazingly kind, funny, and wonderful, and it's nice to know that he can get along with at least one of Magnus’ close friends.

Raphael is still angry at being punched. Alec is doing his best to avoid having to see him. Better the whole way around, really.

She has contacts all over the world, has a list of all the places she's been, and is full of stories of their adventures. She makes sense in a way that Magnus’ journals cannot seem to (mostly, she has context and doesn't stop halfway through a story to digress into a completely different topic), and the plan is starting to look like, well, an actual plan instead of half-formed ideas and wishes of a frantic boyfriend.

While Magnus is out and Alec is just finishing up at the Institute, Cat will pop over and pack a bag (or two) for Magnus and leave a dormant portal. Alec will certainly make it back before Magnus and hopefully, be able to get him through said portal without ruining the surprise. And after two days, they'll portal back, Cat willing to be available for any non-emergencies (and Alec is actually hoping for one weekend of peace, just so he can get this right).

There are so many options, when you can travel the world, but Alec knew exactly what he wanted after ten minutes of looking on travel websites. While there are so many amazing resorts and spas, from LA to Shanghai, a cozy little bed and breakfast catches his eye, and it's perfect. Hell, it looks like something out of a Victorian movie: ivy covered walls, roaring fireplaces in each room, lush gardens and even a pond. True, Scotland in December was snowy and cold, but they decked out the garden with thousands of small lights, the hedge maze and arbors glowing all different colors, lit up in Christmas cheer.

And the best part? They only offer one room, which means that it will just be the two of them, and no one else.

It's the most expensive thing Alec has ever bought with the card linked to his family fortune, but he doesn't even baulk at the cost. He's never been one to spend on himself, not on drinking and parties like Jace, or clothes and makeup like Izzy. Not that there's anything wrong with that, Alec just doesn't need much. But he wants, he has to do this for Magnus, so the price tag doesn't really matter.

He eyes the ‘special request’ box, and after a moment’s pause, turns the laptop and begins to type. Cat is reading over his shoulder, makes a happy noise of agreement after he’s done and hits submit.

“Perfect,” she says around a grin, offers her teacup in a toast. “To an excellent partnership.”

“And new friendship,” Alec agrees, and Cat’s answering smile is blinding.

* * *

 

The next day passes so slowly that Alec wants to blame magic, and it's making him testy. Izzy tells him as much before grilling him over his plans, and Alec hasn't been able to keep a secret from her in years. She gives it her official seal of approval, promises to run interference if anyone objects to Alec taking more than five hours for himself.

Her words, not his, but the sentiment is appreciated.

Finally, his shift is over and Alec hightails it back to the loft, showering quickly before changing into warmer clothes. The dark beige sweater is a gift from Magnus, more fitted than something he would normally get for himself, but it's so soft and warm that he can't complain. It also ‘brings out his complexion and eyes’, Magnus says, but Alec just smiles and nods. Always works with Izzy, at least. Dark jeans and his boots finish it up, as his only other warm clothes he’s packing, and he has a feeling that the mud will ruin anything too nice.

Once he’s packed, Alec finally relaxes, settles back on the bed to wait for Magnus to arrive home. There’s always a book on his nightstand, currently Paradise Lost, and he gets through a chapter before he hears the sound of Magnus returning.

“Darling, are you home?” echoes throughout the loft, and the sound of Magnus calling his home Alec’s makes a warm glow form deep in his chest.

“In here,” Alec answers, puts the book in his bag and is just getting to his feet when Magnus enters the room.

He looks as amazing as ever, the dark crimson of his waistcoat standing out against the dark gray of his shirt, outlining the breadth of his shoulders and chest, and it steals the breath from his lungs. His smile is bright and warm as he takes in Alec, dark eyes lit up from within from affection and it's amazing how good they look against the dark gray and black of his makeup.

Alec is a very lucky man.

Magnus leans in for a kiss, long enough for his goatee to catch against the stubble Alec didn't shave during his shower, but far too short for his liking. It's only after pulling back that Magnus notices the packed bag, and Alec knows him well enough to see the hesitation on his face.

“So. Turns out, I have the whole weekend off.”

“That's… good,” Magnus allows, voice and face still showing hints of wariness. “And you have plans, I take it?”

“Yes,” Alec says, fighting against his grin, but it's a hopeless cause and he lets it show as he adds, “and so do you.”

“Me?” Magnus repeats, caution traded for confusion, and Alec cannot help the affection on his face as he nods.

“Yes. We have plans. Reservations as of… well, now, actually.”

“For what, dinner?”

“Hmmhmm, and breakfast, lunch, dinner, rinse and repeat. In fact, the next two days are all planned for, so we better get going.”

“Going? Alexander, I'm not even packed,” Magnus protests.

“Oh, don't worry, I took care of that.”

Magnus cannot block the look of horror from showing on his face, though it's brief, and Alec cannot help but chuckle.

“Don't worry. Cat packed it. She says it's not the first time. Oh, and that she's available and to “actually try to have fun instead of worrying about everything”. So.”

“You… and Cat… oh. Oh my,” Magnus mutters, almost looking shell-shocked. Alec gets it, knows the feeling far too well, though it's usually because Magnus and Izzy get on like fire and gasoline, and Alec can only take so many hours of shopping.

“Right then,” Magnus says after a moment, clapping his hands together as if to regain control of the situation and himself. “Tell me where to, darling, and I'll whip us up a portal.”

“It's somewhere you haven't been,” Alec admits, putting up one finger to stop Magnus from objecting. “Cat has, and she put a dormant portal up in the library. Says you know how to activate it.”

“You two have put quite a bit of effort into this,” Magnus murmurs, caution melting into honest surprise and affection and what Alec hopes is sincere pleasure. He knows Magnus tends to give more than receive, and he just wants him to have something nice for a change.

“I'm all for effort,” Alec reminds him, thinks back to that first date and cannot help but be proud of how far they've come.

“So it seems. Well then. Let me find that packed bag she left me and we can be off.”

Alec shoulders his own back, certainly doesn't eye the line of Magnus’ back and hips as he bends over to grab his own. Given Magnus’ little smirk, Alec has the feeling he’s been caught out, but, who cares? He can oggle his boyfriend in their home if he wants to.

And oh, does he want to.

It takes a minute to get to the study, and Alec eyes the transparent shimmer of the incomplete portal, wonders about the logistics of that, and resolves to ask Magnus about it later. Listening to him talk is peaceful, and he always loves to hear more about his life, his creations, and this is the most famous of them all.

Watching Magnus cast magic is even better, blue sparks falling from his fingertips and the portal turns bright purple, active and ready to cart them halfway across the world. Magnus offers him a hand, and Alec takes it, laces their fingers together, and he swears he can still feel hints of magic racing across his skin. They step into the portal, perfectly in sync, and Alec feels a thrill as he hears it close behind them.

 

* * *

 

They're dumped into brisk winter air and thin sunlight, the cottage in the distance looking just as perfect as it did online. He hears Magnus’ breathe catch and does his best to beat his pride down, but it's hopeless.

Clearly, this time Alec got it right.

“It's quaint,” Magnus says after a moment, voice tight and fingers tighter around Alec’s hand, and he can see all the words he cannot bring himself to say on his face.

Thank you and my god and I adore you, all wrapped up in a soft smile and dark eyes, and it's worth all of the effort just to have Magnus so pleased.

And Alec still has one trick up his sleeve.

“They take special requests, which is rather nice, given that they only house one guest-or couple- at a time,” Alec says softly. It's obvious that Magnus’ curiosity is peaked, and Alec does not want to keep him in suspense.

“They offer on their website complete privacy; they'll stay at their townhome if asked, which is about oh, fifteen minutes away by car, and the closest neighbor is about half a mile away.”

Given the smile blooming on Magnus’ face, he gets it, but Alec says it anyway.

“We have the entire place to ourselves; wanna take a tour?”

Magnus laughs once, loud and bright before tugging Alec into a fierce kiss. They're both smiling, lips catching on facial hair and teeth, and it's bitterly cold, but it's still one of the best kisses Alec’s ever had.

“If we go inside, I cannot promise we’ll get very far,” Magnus says after a moment, and Alec can read the dark promise on his face. “We should probably get dinner.”

“Outside? The garden’s supposed to be nice.”

“Oh, you want to sit out in the cold? You?” Magnus teases but leads Alec by the hand he’s still grasping towards the lights they can see in the distance.

“I was planning on you warming me up,” he answers, soft and low and dripping with fondness and arches a brow before adding, “unless you're not up for the challenge?”

“Oh, I think I can handle you, pretty boy,” Magnus scoffs, bringing Alec’s palm to his mouth to place a chaste kiss across it. “You're not that hard to figure out.”

“Damn,” Alec breathes, the flirting going right to his head and heart and other places. “And here I thought I was hiding it so well.”

“Well, you can't be all bad, since you sprung this surprise on me.”

“Broken clock, twice a day, right?” Alec asks with a self-mocking grin as they finally reach the cottage.

“Don't sell yourself short, Alexander,” Magnus warns softly, placing his bag on the porch before reaching over to take Alec’s, and placing it next to his. They look nice, side by side, plain black canvas and elegant red and gold brocade; two sides of the same coin, and it's just so very fitting.

Magnus is still afterwards, patiently waiting for Alec to lead, and it reminds him of just how much Magnus trusts him, is so willing to let Alec take control when the situation calls for it, and from one control-freak to another, it means everything.

“Come on, I know where we should sit,” Alec says, softly, not quite a whisper but close. Anything louder would be wrong, ruin the calm weight that's settling around them like the warmest of blankets. This time he offers his hand and Magnus is quick to take it, both men silent as Alec leads them around the cottage and to the gardens that had caught his attention online.

They're even more impressive in person, green hedges wrapped in silver and gold like the finest of jewels, softly shining in the dim winter sunlight. It's soft, cozy, like stardust has coated everything, and it steals the air from his lungs. Magnus is still, sharp eyes cataloging every detail. It takes them both a minute to process the view, so much like one of those ridiculous romances Izzy and Clary love to watch that Alec can't help but roll his eyes.

“Oh, don't act like you don't love it,” Magnus chides with affection before tugging Alec into the maze. It's a bit dimmer inside, only light the strings of fairy lights woven into the branches of the hedges, and it only accents the line of his jaw, the glitter Magnus has on his cheeks and eyes, and Alec is once again in awe. Magnus is powerful, brilliant, gorgeous and how can he not be struck dumb by it all?

If Magnus notices Alec staring at him, he's too much a gentleman to point it out. Instead he's conjuring a blanket and food, an assortment of dishes ranging from pad Thai to delicate slices of meat and cheese. The air feels warmer, warm enough for Alec to shed his coat before he sits on the blanket, watching as Magnus produces a bottle of champagne out of thin air and pop it. The sound is loud in the quiet, the hissing of the bubbles and the mess disappearing as, well, as if by magic.

After pouring the each a glass, Magnus looking over to Alec with an expectant look on his face. When Alec just arches a brow, confused, his boyfriend just sighs, though it's more fond than anything else.

“It's a toast, Alexander. Normally one goes over the special occasion, we laugh, we drink. Go on, share with the class”

Alec knows he's making a face, but surely Magnus has to be kidding, right? Given the expectant look on his face, that's a no.

Great. Awesome.

“Well, remember how you asked me to try and make it to the Saturnalia party at the loft you're throwing next week?”

“Yes, as one is want to do with their boyfriend. Why, did something come up?” Magnus replies, brows furrowed and Alec knows he's only one misstep away from ruining the night. Maybe.

“Of course not. It's just. You said you threw it instead of celebrating other things so, you know.”

“Do I? I'm not really big on Christmas, Alexander, but this is sweet of you.”

“Christmas?” Alec repeats, giving up on subtlety and taking the direct approach. “Magnus, I meant your birthday.”

“Oh.”

The silence stretches between them, a bit tense until Magnus starts to laugh, quiet and relieved.

“Sorry,” he says after a moment. “I jumped to the worst conclusion. I just… I'm not sure the last time someone actually celebrated my birthday.”

Alec mulls that over, the way Magnus sounds cautiously pleased, if slightly embarrassed. It doesn't seem like he misstepped or made Magnus uncomfortable, but it never hurts to make sure.

“We can… call it a Christmas gift if you'd rather,” Alec offers, smiling when Magnus shakes his head before summoning an enameled pair of chopsticks that wasn't as old as Magnus, but close.

“Now, be good and let me feed you,” Magnus purrs, expertly grabbing a string of noodles between the sticks and twirling, winding the pasta up and around until Alec could reach forward and bite, the flavors of garlic and ginger tingling on his tongue.

“I can feed myself,” Alec protests, but only because it's expected of him. Honestly, he would be content to let Magnus have his fill of hand-feeding him if he wanted; it is his birthday, after all.

Also, Alec is super bad at using chopsticks. Like, really bad, and Magnus considers it a crime against humanity and good taste to eat any East or Southeast Asian dish with a fork, so he'll make do.

“Two whole days, hmm? Whatever shall we do with all of this time together?” Magnus asks as he slowly feeds Alec another bite of shrimp pad Thai. He chews, swallows, sending Magnus a wicked grin after that just screamed his own thoughts on the matter.

“Oh, I'm sure we’ll think of something,” Alec promises before leaning forward to seal it with a kiss. 


End file.
